Homecoming
by Toffik
Summary: Po 40 latach niewoli Morgotha okaleczony Maedhros wraca do domu, niestety w stanie niezbyt komunikatywnym. Jego bracia muszą schować dumę do kieszeni i poprosić o pomoc Findekano.
1. Chapter 1

1

„Śniło mi się, ze ktoś mnie woła, więc idę szukać go daleko, daleko za górami."

Nie było spokoju w Mithrimie od kiedy goniec przyniósł wiadomość z drugiego końca jeziora. Z synów Feanora przebywał w obozie tylko Kanafinwe, pozostali obserwowali ruchy coraz częściej pojawiających się w okolicach orków. To właśnie Kano przyjął gońca i wysłuchał co ma do powiedzenia. Od tamtego dnia był zachmurzony, nieobecny duchem i nadspodziewanie drażliwy. Przechadzał się po obozowisku, co chwilę wypytywał swoich dowódców o to, czy nie ma jakichś nowych wieści z siedziby Fingolfina, bezlitośnie wytykał każde niedopatrzenie czy też brak dyscypliny, nadspodziewanie często spoglądał też na północ, w stronę Angbandu. Wielu elfów zdziwiła ta zmiana, jako że od kiedy Feanor został zabity a Maitimo pojmany przez Nieprzyjaciela, to właśnie Kano był tym, który – z różnym skutkiem – próbował zapanować nad wybuchowymi charakterami braci. Mieszkańcom Mithimu udzieliły się jego niepokój i nerwowość i wszyscy zachodzili w głowę jakie to wieści przyniósł posłaniec i czy miały one jakiś związek z coraz częściej powtarzanymi plotkami o wydarzeniach na północnym brzegu, gdzie stacjonował Fingolfin. Wszyscy też z niecierpliwością wyczekiwali powrotu pozostałych feanorian, licząc na to że w ich obecności tymczasowa głowa rodu przestanie być tak tajemnicza.

Jako pierwszy w obozie pojawił się Tyelkormo. Jego przybycie zostało zaanonsowane przez głośne szczekanie psów myśliwskich.

- Witaj – elf wślizgnął się do komnaty , w której siedział jego starszy brat. – Widzę że atmosfera w obozie bez zarzutu, Moryo niepotrzebnie się martwił że się tu zrobi zbyt wesoło pod jego nieobecność.

Przywódca feanorian uśmiechnął się słabo i przesunął palcem po strunach trzymanej na kolanach lutni.

- Gdzie on jest?

- Moryo? Odłączył się ode mnie żeby jeszcze raz sprawdzić jak sobie radzą Ambarussa, ma wrócić z nimi jeszcze przed zmrokiem.

- Dobrze.

- Co tam masz? – zainteresował się Tyelko, widząc że brat prawie nie spuszcza wzroku z leżącego na stole pergaminu. Kano z westchnieniem przesunął otrzymaną od gońca wiadomość w jego stronę i spod zmrużonych powiek obserwował reakcję.

- „Śniło mi się, że ktoś mnie woła, więc idę szukać go daleko, daleko za górami?" – Młodszy z braci zmarszczył pytająco brwi. – A któż to nam tutaj takie piękne poezje wysyła?

- Przyjrzyj się.

Przez dłuższą chwilę milczeli. Kano siedział za długim stołem głaszcząc dłonią obudowę lutni. Tyelkormo studiował nakreślone na pergaminie słowa, próbując odgadnąć spod czyjej wyszły ręki.

-Wygląda znajomo – przyznał, po dłuższej chwili mrużenia oczu i marszczenia brwi. – Czy to przyszło z obozu stryja?

Odpowiedziało mu potwierdzające kiwnięcie głową.

- Czyli Findekano – stwierdził, krzywiąc się na samą wzmiankę o najstarszym synu Fingolfina. – To by pasowało, on miewa tego typu natchnione pomysły.

- Też go podejrzewam.

- Nie było nic więcej? Żadnego dodatkowego pergaminu, mapy, czegokolwiek…?

- Tylko to.

- Ale w sumie czemu Fin miałby wysyłać do nas listy? Na dodatek takie jednozdaniowe? Urządzacie sobie korespondencyjną grę w zagadki?

Kanafinwe z westchnieniem pokręcił głową.

- Jeden wschód słońca później ktoś przyniósł z północnego obozu wiadomość, że Fin zniknął bez śladu. Wyszedł rankiem nic nikomu nie mówiąc i słuch o nim zaginął.

- Dawno to było?

- Zaraz po tym, jak ty i Moryo ruszyliście w stronę Hithlumu.

- Czyli z siedem wschodów słońca temu. I od tego czasu nic?

- Nic.

- Nie powiedział nikomu ze swoich dokąd idzie a nam wysłał wiadomość przez gońca? To bez sensu.

- Tak sądzisz?

Głos Kano był chłodny, rzeczowy. Pełen napięcia. Tyelko odłożył pergamin na stół i zaczął chodzić po komnacie, najwyraźniej nie potrafiąc znaleźć sobie miejsca.

- To znaczy… - mruczał pod nosem, wyglądając na zewnątrz i upewniając się, że nikogo tam nie ma. - To mi zabrzmiało trochę tak jakby on zamierzał…

- Odnaleźć Maitimo, prawda? – na ustach starszego z braci pojawił się nieco gorzki uśmiech. – Porozmawiamy o tym jeszcze. Wieczorem, kiedy Curufin, Moryo i Ambarussa wrócą.

-Idiota – skwitował Morifinwe, gdy Kano podzielił się swoimi rewelacjami z resztą braci. – Czy on zdaje sobie sprawę z tego w jakim to nas stawia świetle? Pewnie nawet mu nie przyszło do głowy żeby…

Curufin uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

- Moryo jak zawsze potrafi spojrzeć na wszystko z odpowiedniej perspektywy.

- Moryo ma trochę racji w tym przypadku– dostrzegł Tyelko. – Jeśli Findekano zginie, zostanie ranny albo wpadnie w ręce orków, stryj Fingolfin przyjdzie tutaj nocą i poderżnie nam wszystkim gardła we śnie.

- Nie przesadzaj – zmitygował go Kano. – Fakt, nie szaleje za nami, ale chyba mu się specjalnie nie dziwicie po tym, jak przez naszego ojca musiał iść przez morze pieszo.

Moryo wzruszył ramionami.

- Jemu nie – powiedział powoli. –Natomiast Findekano… Co on właściwie chce tym ugrać? Udowodnić nam, że jesteśmy wyrodnymi braćmi?

- Przyjaźnił się z Maitimo – zauważył ostrożnie Pityafinwe. Obaj Ambarussa siedzieli w kącie jadalni, obserwując jak Moryo przemierza pomieszczenie długimi krokami. Jego postać oświetlona tylko blaskiem świecy rzucała na ściany rozedrgane cienie. – Może wcale nie chce nic ugrać, może po prostu…

Curufin usadowił się wygodniej na ławie i upił łyk wina ze srebrnego kielicha.

- Mój drogi Pitya – westchnął . – To było, jak zapewne pamiętasz, jeszcze w Amanie. Przed Aqualonde. Przed Losgar. Naprawdę sądzisz, że po tym, jak zdradziliśmy ich i zostawiliśmy na pastwę lodu Fin tak bezinteresownie ruszyłby na pomoc któremuś z synów Feanora?

Na to najmłodsi bracia nie potrafili znaleźć odpowiedzi. Znalazł ją natomiast Moryo.

- Pewnie sądzi, że jeśli przyprowadzi nam tutaj cudem ocalonego Maitimo, to będziemy mu tak wdzięczni że zapomnimy o naszym honorze i pójdziemy się ukorzyć przed jego ojcem.

Kano odchrząknął ostrzegawczo i bardzo powoli podniósł się z krzesła.

- I bardzo dobrze sądzi, Moryo – powiedział z naciskiem, mierząc wzrokiem wszystkich przebywających w komnacie członków rodziny. Siedzących w kącie bliźniaków, Tyelkormo i Curufina siedzących naprzeciwko niego na ławie i zastygłego w nagłym bezruchu Morifinwe. – Jeśli mu się uda i jeśli zwróci nam Maitimo, będziemy mu tak wdzięczni, - mówił podkreślając dokładnie te same słowa których przed chwilą użył jego brat – tak niewypowiedzianie wdzięczni że rzeczywiście ze rzeczywiście zapomnimy o naszym honorze i pojednamy się z rodem Fingolfina.

Nawet jeśli któryś z braci miał odmienne zdanie na ten temat, nie zdecydował się wyrazić go na forum.

- Jeśli - powtórzył w zamyśleniu Tyelko, unosząc do ust kielich. – A jeśli zginie albo zostanie zraniony próbując odnaleźć jednego z synów Feanora, stryj nam tego nie zapomni. Padną niewygodne pytania, na przykład dlaczego wysłał do nas gońca z wiadomością tuż przed swoim zniknięciem. To szaleństwo, ruszać na poszukiwanie kogoś, kto z pewnością od dawna jest martwy…

- To my uznaliśmy, że jest martwy– odezwał się ze swojego kąta Telufinwe. Kano zacisnął zęby i zwiesił głowę, tak, że bracia nie mogli ujrzeć wyrazu jego oczu. – i to my przestaliśmy go szukać.

Moryo obrzucił bliźniaków groźnym spojrzeniem.

- Cicho być, rudzielce – warknął.

Starszy brat przywołał go do porządku gestem ręki

- Precyzując: to ja uznałem, że jest martwy –rzekł, wciąż nie podnosząc oczu. – I ja zdecydowałem, że zaniechamy prób odbicia go. Wystarczy ci, Telvo, jeśli powiem, że miałem swoje powody?

Najmłodszy ze spadkobierców Feanora spuścił głowę.

- A jeśli on jednak żyje? – spytał cicho. – Jeśli Moringotto go gdzieś więzi…?

- Jeśli znalazł się w Angbandzie, lepiej dla niego, żeby był martwy. Mam nadzieję, że tak się stało.

Obaj Ambarussa wymienili przerażone spojrzenia.

- Ale jeśli żyje, to przecież jest szansa że Fin go prędzej czy później znajdzie, prawda?

- Znaleźć może i znajdzie – zgodził się Curufin. – Ale nie zapomnij, że musi go jeszcze uwolnić i przetransportować tutaj. I dobrze by było gdyby sam też przeżył, chociaż nie nalegam.

- Nawet jeśli Maitimo rzeczywiście żyje i Fin go znajdzie, to możliwe, że jedyne co mu pozostanie, to dobicie go.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Moryo, który bez zażenowania wypowiedział na głos ich największe i najbardziej utajone obawy. Potrafił to robić jak nikt inny.

- Myślę, że Fin nie przekazał nam tej wiadomości bez powodu – powiedział stanowczo starszy z bliźniaków podniósł się ze swojego kąta.

- Pitya…

- Cicho bądź, Tyelko. Myślę, że Fin jest pewny swego i wierzy że mu się uda, dlatego dał nam znak żebyśmy się przygotowali na jego powrót. A ja wierzę w niego i uważam, że trzeba się przygotować. Maitimo będzie potrzebował swojego pokoju i posłania.

- Co o tym sądzisz? – Telvo zwrócił się do najstarszego z braci. – Powinniśmy się jakoś przygotować?

Kano z roztargnieniem skinął głową.

- Tak – powiedział, na powrót zajmując pozycję siedzącą. – To rozsądny pomysł. Pitya, Telvo, zróbcie co uważacie za słuszne, pomogę wam w miarę możliwości.

Moryo skwitował to pogardliwym prychnięciem i opuścił komnatę.

* * *

Wrócił do obozu dopiero późno w nocy, gdy pozostali synowie Feanora opuścili miejsce zebrania. Kanafinwe siedział na dziedzińcu, pod jednym z rozłożystych buków i spoglądając w gwiazdy nucił coś cicho. Moryo przez chwilę przyglądał mu się z pewnej odległości, wreszcie podszedł i również usiadł.

- Nie ładnie tak podpuszczać Rudych – powiedział po dłuższej chwili. Kano wzruszył ramionami.

- Czemu sądzisz, że ich podpuszczam?

- Naprawdę wierzysz że Finowi się uda?

- Naprawdę musisz zawsze odpowiadać pytaniem na pytanie? – spytał z łagodnym uśmiechem starszy z braci.

- Wierzysz? – nie ustępował młodszy.

- Nie wiem, Moryo – padła niezbyt satysfakcjonująca odpowiedź. – Nie mam pojęcia czy wierzę. Nie mam pojęcia, czy chcę w to wierzyć czy nie.

Przez chwilę obaj milczeli.

- Kiedy przyszedł ten goniec i przekazał mi wiadomość od Fina, kiedy domyśliłem się jej treści, zacząłem się zastanawiać.

- Kano…- młodszy brat przysunął się nieco bliżej i uczynił gest, jakby chciał pochwycić go za ramię, po chwili jednak zreflektował się.

- Zacząłem się zastanawiać czy dobrze zrobiliśmy. Zrobiłem. Może nie powinniśmy odpuszczać, może trzeba było iść go szukać tak jak to zrobił Fin, może trzeba było…

- …się zgodzić na warunki Nieprzyjaciela? – wpadł mu w słowo Morifinwe. – I tak by go nam nie oddał, nawet gdybyśmy przysięgli mu wierność i zrezygnowali z prób odebrania silmarili. Dobrze o tym wiesz.

- Tak, ale mogliśmy coś zrobić, iść go szukać. Może niepotrzebnie was przed tym powstrzymywałem. Tyelko, Ambarussa, ty… wszyscy chcieliście iść, tylko ja się sprzeciwiałem.

- Ach tak – elf przypomniał sobie wcześniejszą naradę i trafne, acz niepotrzebne uwagi Telvo. - Ambarussa. Przecież ich znasz, gadają byle gadać. Nie słuchaj ich. Wkroczenie do Agbandu z naszą małą armią byłoby samobójstwem. Wkroczenie w pojedynkę też, przynajmniej w naszym przypadku. Nie pozwoliliby żadnemu z nas wejść. A nawet gdyby pozwolili wejść, to nie można byłoby wyjść i zamiast jednego z synów Feanora w niewoli byłoby dwóch, albo nawet siedmiu.

- Dobrze to sobie przemyślałeś..

- Ja też mam sumienie, które trzeba uspokoić.

Kano znów zapatrzył się w gwiazdy i odezwał się dopiero po dłuższej ich kontemplacji.

- Może to lepiej, że poszedł Fin – stwierdził, wzdychając przy tym ciężko. – Na niego orkowie pewnie nie zwrócą uwagi, może się między nimi prześlizgnie.

- Nie sądzę, żeby nie zauważyli jak ktoś wkrada się do lochów Agbandu i ucieka z jeńcem.

- Więc cała nasza nadzieja w tym, że nie trzymają go w lochach.

- Jakoś nie potrafię i nie mam ochoty sobie wyobrażać gdzie indziej mogliby go trzymać – stwierdził z odcieniem przerażenia Moryo. Kanafinwe przyłożył dłonie do twarzy i zaczął rozmasowywać sobie skronie. Każdy, kto choć trochę go znał, aż za dobrze wiedział, co oznacza ten gest. Elf się czymś martwił.

- Co się dzieje, Kano?

Odpowiedź była nad wyraz prosta i treściwa.

- Boję się.

Tym razem Moryo zrezygnował ze swojej nienaruszalnej przestrzeni osobistej i lekko uścisnął dłoń brata. Ten zaczął mówić dalej.

- Boję się powrotu Maitimo, spotkania z nim. Boję się spojrzeć mu w oczy, boję się przyznać, że zrezygnowaliśmy z szukania go i że to była moja decyzja, że was powstrzymywałem. Boję się nawet przyznać do tego Finowi, co dopiero jemu. Jeśli wrócą… wolałbym, żeby się okazało, że on zginął w Agbandzie, że zabili go jak tylko odmówiliśmy ugody. Że nie dało się go uratować, że dobrze oceniłem sytuację, że nie skazałem go na męki.

Motifinwe nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Zacisnął tylko zęby poczuł, jak wzbiera w nim gniew na Morgotha, na ojca i jego przysięgę i na kuzynka, który zawstydził ich i zrobił z nich głupców. Który sprawił, że Kano, jego dobry, spokojny starszy brat nie śmiał spojrzeć nikomu w oczy i zadręczał się konsekwencjami swojego wyboru.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Rad bym, chłopcze, z tobą zawarł  
tę umowę, to wiadome.  
Ale ja to już nie ja,  
dom mój nie jest moim domem.

Przeczucia nie myliły bliźniaków Ambarussa. Kilka dni po tym, jak sprawa tajemniczej wyprawy syna Fingolfina została poruszona podczas narady, pojawił się sam bohater zamieszania. Przybył na ogromnym orle, królu wszystkich ptaków, wraz z nim przybył zaś otulony szczelnie płaszczem Maitimo.

- Dzieci Feanora – ogłosił Findekano, gdy królewski ptak zatrzymał się przed siedzibą Noldorów. – Brat wasz powrócił z długiej niewoli.

Pitya i Telvo przyglądali się scenie szeroko otwartymi oczami. Tyelkormo bawiący się ze swoim psem zamarł w bezruchu. Curufin wychynął ze swojej kuźni, po czym oddalił się w poszukiwaniu dwóch pozostałych braci. Przynajmniej Kano nie trzeba było długo szukać. Wybiegł on na kamienny ganek chwilę po tym jak orzeł odfrunął. Przybysz stał przed nimi trzymając na rękach ocalonego. W pierwszym momencie elf nie poruszał się i w Feanorianach narastało przekonanie, że bohater przyniósł im nie brata, lecz tylko jego zwłoki. Szare, chmurne oczy mierzyły zebranych na dziedzińcu Noldorów nieufnym spojrzeniem, jakby próbując ocenic czy będzie czas sięgnąć po broń w razie ataku. Nikt się nie poruszał. Domniemany wybawca, jego domniemani dłużnicy oraz wszystkie elfy z obozu- wszyscy stali jakby spętani zaklęciem.

Nagle Maitimo wydał z siebie cichy jęk i zadrżał pod materią płaszcza. To wystarczyło by Kanafinwe ocknął się z oszołomienia.

- Co z nim? – spytał ostro podchodząc do Fina i wyciągając ręce po brata.

- Źle – odparł szczerze elf .Chory znów poruszył się w jego ramionach, tym razem o wiele gwałtowniej, odsłaniając tym samym owinięty brudnym bandażem kikut tam, gdzie wcześniej była prawa dłoń. Ambarussa wstrzymali oddech, Curufin zaklął cicho, a Moryo, który właśnie ten moment wybrał sobie by pojawić się na dziedzińcu stwierdził:

- I to by było na tyle jeśli chodzi o oddawanie nam brata w jednym kawałku.

- Nie miałem wyboru, Moringotto przykuł go…

- Później będzie czas na tłumaczenia – uciął Kano. – Jak bardzo źle…?!

– Cały czas gorączkuje. Byłbym szybciej, ale musieliśmy się zatrzymać i odpocząć, bałem się z nim lecieć gdy był w takim stanie.

- Rozumiem. Pomożesz mi go zanieść do łóżka? – poprosił kuzyna. – Nie chcę go teraz od ciebie zabierać, lepiej oszczędzić mu wstrząsów.

Elf skinął głową i ruszył we wskazanym kierunku. Dowódca obozu szedł krok w krok za nim wydając rozkazy pozostałym braciom.

- Pitya, Telvo: zagrzejcie wodę i wygotujcie bandaże, Tyelko, chodź z nami, będziesz potrzebny. Curufin, idź do kuźni i weź wszystkie narzędzia jakich potrzebujesz, trzeba go jak najszybciej z tego uwolnić – powiedział, wskazując na obrożę która okalała szyję ocalonego. – On musi mieć czym oddychać. Moryo… po prostu chodź, na pewno się do czegoś przydasz.

Bezruch w mgnieniu oka zmienił się w chaos. Nieprzytomny Maitimo został zabrany do przygotowanej dla niego komnaty, ułożony na posłaniu, dokładnie umyty i opatrzony. Obcięto splątane i brudne rude włosy a Curufin zdołał też po długich staraniach pozbyć się obroży. Idealne, milczące zgranie. Przez cały ten czas Fin nie odstępował rannego przyjaciela na krok.

- Jesteś zmęczony – zauważył Kano , gdy sytuacja znów nieco się uspokoiła i pacjent spoczywał pod grubym przykryciem z futer mrucząc coś przez sen. – Sam masz za sobą długą podróż. Wybacz, że tak cię w to zaangażowałem,

Zagadnięty na moment oderwał wzrok od twarzy chorego.

- Sam się w to zaangażowałem – odparł chłodno, spoglądając na kuzyna z odcieniem uprzejmego zdziwienia. – Ale jeśli chciałeś mi dać do zrozumienia, że mam sobie iść, to dziękuję, wyłapałem aluzję.

- A wiesz, że masz coś na twarzy? –spytał Moryo, od jakiegoś czasu intensywnie przyglądający się elfowi. Policzek zdobiło długie, choć na szczęście dość płytkie zadrapanie . – Orzeł cię podrapał?

- Twój brat.

- Coś takiego.

- Teraz jest spokojny, bo koło południa gorączka jest najmniejsza – wytłumaczył syn Finarfina tonem znawcy. – Później się rozkręci.

Bracia spojrzeli na niego z lekkim niepokojem.

- Co masz na myśli twierdząc, że się rozkręci? – spytał z chłodną uprzejmością Tyelko.

- Zobaczysz. I to zapewne nie raz.

Kano poderwał się z łóżka, na którym wcześniej przysiadł.

- Kuzynie – powiedział. – Napomykając że jesteś znużony i potrzebujesz odpoczynku miałem raczej na celu zaproponowanie ci posiłku, wina i miejsca w którym będziesz mógł wypocząć.

- Miło z waszej strony – padła spokojna, choć nie pozbawioną rezerwy odpowiedź.

- Chodźmy więc – ponaglił go gospodarz. – Ledwie trzymasz się na nogach a, jak sam powiedziałeś, Maitimo jest teraz spokojny.

Fin z wahaniem spojrzał na twarz pogrążonego we śnie przyjaciela jakby próbował wyczytać z niej odpowiedź.

- Nie martw się, nie planujemy zamachu na twoje życie – zapewnił go Moryo. – Przynajmniej ja obecnie nie planuję.

- Moryo – Kanafinwe przeniósł na niego wściekły wzrok. – Wyjdźmy na zewnątrz. Teraz.

Młodszy brat posłusznie, choć z pewnym ociąganiem spełnił polecenie. Gdy znaleźli się na korytarzu, zaplótł ręce na piersiach i rzucił starszemu wyzywające spojrzenie.

- Dziękuję ci bardzo – parsknął. – Teraz będziemy mieli kochanego, nieustraszonego kuzynka na obiedzie, pewnie zaraz przyfrunie jego orzeł i też z nami zje.

- Przeszkadza ci to?

- On mi przeszkadza – warknął elf. Towarzysz rzucił mu pytające spojrzenie. – Och, nie udawaj, że tego nie widzisz. Panoszy się tutaj od pierwszej chwili. Nawet nie mógł przyjechać normalnie, nie, on musiał przylecieć na wielkim orle, królu wszystkich ptaków, wielki bohater i nasz wybawca.

- Naprawdę wolałbyś, żeby szedł z Angbandu na piechotę niosąc ze sobą Maitimo?

- Czemu nie, z tego co słyszałem bardzo lubi piesze wędrówki…. – mruknął, ewidentnie nawiązując do przeprawy przez lodowiec Helacraxe, której podjął się cały ród Fingolfina. - Zachowuje się jakby wiedział wszystko –ciągnął, widząc że brat zdecydował się jednak powstrzymać od komentarza. Głos był pewien goryczy. – Patrzy się na nam na ręce cały czas, gapi się tymi swoimi oczyskami jakby chciał powiedzieć „ja go uratowałem, ja wiem co dla niego najlepsze"… jakby to on był bratem Maitimo a nie my!

- Moryo – Kano lekko położył mu rękę na ramieniu. – Uratował go, podróżował z nim zupełnie sam przez pustkowie…

- Nie sam, miał ogromnego orła.

- Daj spokój temu orłowi. Fin na pewno spędził jakiś czas z tym nowym, ocalonym Maitimo którego my dopiero poznajemy. Oczywiście, że lepiej wie o tym kiedy ma największą gorączkę i jak się wtedy zachowuje i jak mu wtedy pomóc. I w jakimś stopniu jest jego bratem, podobnie jak my.

- To jeszcze nie powód, żeby pozwolić mu się tutaj zagnieździć.

- Nie martw się, nie zamierzam pozwolić mu się zagnieździć. Chcę po prostu zjeść z nim obiad, trochę porozmawiać i poznać odpowiedzi na kilka pytań. Z pożytkiem dla nas wszystkich. Przywiózł nam Maitimo samemu się przy tym narażając. Należy mu się podstawowa gościnność.

- Przywiózł nam kości i trochę rudych kłaków owiniętych w swój płaszcz – odparował Morifinwe. – Na dodatek wybrakowane kości. Zasłuży na moją gościnność gdy naprawdę przywróci nam brata.

Kano chciał coś powiedzieć. Wiele rzeczy. Bardzo wiele gorzkich rzeczy. Ostatecznie jednak odwrócił się na pięcie i udał się do kuchni by zlecić przygotowanie posiłku dla gościa.

- Przeszkadzam?

Findekano odwrócił się przez ramię by spojrzeć na stojącego w drzwiach kuzyna.

- Przecież wiesz ze nie – odparł ze słabym, zmęczonym uśmiechem i sięgnął po kolejny podpłomyk. – Chodź, zjedz ze mną.

Kano podszedł do stołu przy którym posilał się krewny i zajął swoje ulubione krzesło.

- Nie jest to może najbardziej wystawny posiłek, ale… spróbuj mięsa, Telvo nam ostatnio ustrzelił jelenia.

Syn Fingolfina bez słowa spoglądał jak gospodarz napełnia jego puchar winem.

- Moryo nie jest zachwycony moim przybyciem – zauważył ostrożnie.

- To jest Moryo – wzruszył ramionami Kanafinwe. – Na tyle go przecież znasz. Na pewno się cieszy, na swój sposób. Dowcip mu się wyostrzył. .

- Tyle zdążyłem zauważyć.

Zapadło milczenie. Findekano przysunął kielich i upił kilka łyków wina, wciąż czując na sobie wyczekujący wzrok kuzyna.

- Chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać na osobności, prawda? – zagadnął wreszcie. Jego rozmówca poruszył się niespokojnie.

- Chciałem zadać ci kilka pytań – przyznał.

- O Maitimo?

- O Maitimo.- elf oparł brodę na splecionych dłoniach i pogrążył się w głębokiej zadumie ,zastanawiając się, od czego powinien zacząć. – Wtedy na dziedzińcu nie było czasu na długie tłumaczenia, poza tym nie chciałem żeby słyszał je cały obóz. Lepiej żeby Maitimo sam zdecydował, ile chce powiedzieć naszym elfom, kiedy już odzyska siły. Ja jednak chcę wiedzieć. Muszę wiedzieć, inaczej nie będę umiał mu pomóc.

- Naturalnie – zgodził się z wystudiowaną uprzejmością Fin.

- Więc… udało ci się go wydostać z lochów?

- Nie musiałem – padła pełna goryczy odpowiedź.

- A więc jednak – zadumał się Kano. – Gdzie…?

- Wokół Angbandu Moringotto spiętrzył Thargonodrim. Potężne, skalne szczyty. Wiele wśród nich dziwnych ścieżek i szlaków które przemierzałem szukając jakiegoś sposobu by wślizgnąć się do twierdzy niepostrzeżenie. Tam go właśnie znalazłem.

- Był więziony górach?

- Mówiąc precyzyjniej na skale – przez twarz bohatera przebiegł skurcz bólu, a szare oczy znów pociemniały od zbierających w nich chmur. – Moringotto przykuł go do skalnej ściany, wysoko w górach. Na prawej ręce miał taką specjalną żelazną obręcz która go utrzymywała, Nie dosięgał nogami do żadnej skalnej półki, nie było jak się do niego wspiąć, nic…

- Więc to dlatego…?

- Musiałem odciąć mu rękę, inaczej nie byłbym w stanie go uwolnić. – powiedział cicho Fin i spuścił głowę. - To był jedyny sposób, nie było czasu wymyślić nic innego, ale to chyba bardzo pogorszyło jego stan. To przecież poważna rana.

- Rozumiem – Kanafinwe przyłożył dłoń do skroni i zaczął lekko uciskać, jakby próbował złagodzić ból głowy. – Ale jak się do niego dostałeś?

- Ten orzeł… on mi pomógł, przyfrunął do mnie i zabrał mnie tam na skałę, a później aż do Ered Wethrin. Mógłby nas zabrać i do samego Mithrimu, ale bałem się że Maitimo nie przeżyje podróży i zarządziłem postój. Dopiero dziś było na tyle dobrze że zdecydowałem się zaryzykować dalszy lot.

- To był orzeł Władców Zachodu, prawda?

- Tak –przyznał bohaterski elf. – Nie mam pojęcia czemu odpowiedział na moje wezwanie.

Upił łyk wina i ze współczuciem popatrzył na kuzyna. Młodszy brat ocalonego wyglądał jak ogłuszony, usilnie starał się jednak zachować fason i zapanować nad emocjami Trudno było ocenić ile jeszcze wiadomości zniesie – I... Kano?

- Tak?

- Jest coś jeszcze.

Kuzyn wbił w niego wyczekujące, pełne obawy spojrzenie. Ciemne, burzowe chmury w oczach dziedzica Fingolfina nie zwiastowały nic dobrego.

- Kiedy go zobaczyłem… właściwie usłyszałem, i kiedy on mnie rozpoznał, zaczął mnie błagać o śmierć

Kano poderwał się z miejsca.

- Nie!

- Tak. Byłem gotów spełnić jego prośbę. – teraz Fin mówił z wysiłkiem, jakby przymuszał się do wypowiedzenia każdego kolejnego słowa. - Miałem ze sobą łuk, naciągnąłem go i pomodliłem się do Manwego żeby się ulitował i dobrze poniósł strzałę. I wtedy pojawił się orzeł i zabrał mnie tam wysoko na skałę. On błagał o śmierć, Kano – powtórzył nieco drżącym głosem elf. – I zastanawiam się czy dobrze zrobiłem odmawiając mu jej.

- Gdybyś spełnił jego prośbę, skazałbyś go na wiekuistą ciemność – odparł poważnie Kanafine . – Przysięga i tak dalej – dodał wyjaśniająco. – Wiesz może…. Wiesz jak długo tak wisiał?

- Nie byłem w stanie się z nim porozumieć, cały czas albo jest nieprzytomny, albo… - dłoń elfa powędrowała w stronę zadrapania na policzku. – Ale dużo mówił przez sen. Wywnioskowałem z tego że z całą pewnością był tam już gdy po raz pierwszy pojawiło się słońce.

- Długo.

- Nawet jeden dzień w takich warunkach to byłoby zbyt wiele, Kano.

Przez chwilę obaj milczeli. Kanafinwe nie usiadł już, przysunął sobie jednak kielich z winem i – starając się zachowywać swobodnie - upił kilka łyków. Tylko zaciśnięte zęby i grające pod skórą szyi mięśnie świadczyły o tym jak silne targają nim emocje. Fin przymknął oczy i wziął kilka głębszych oddechów, by pozbyć się tego dziwnego uścisku w gardle.

- A jak z tobą? – pytanie kuzyna zaskoczyło go. – Dobrze się czujesz? Nie jesteś ranny albo chory?

Szybko pokręcił głowa.

- Potrzebuję tylko trochę odpocząć i… pomyśleć.

- Rozumiem. Zostawię cię teraz na trochę. W sąsiedniej komnacie masz przygotowane miejsce w którym możesz odpocząć po podróży, znajdziemy też pewnie dla ciebie czyste szaty.

- Dziękuję.

- Jeśli będziesz czegokolwiek potrzebował, wystarczy zawołać służbę.

- Jeśli… - gość obrzucił go niepewnym spojrzeniem. Chwiejne opanowanie w głosie kuzyna i ból w jego oczach sprawiły, że Fin nie potrafił się zdecydować, czy się go boi czy ma ochotę po bratersku uściskać i pocieszyć. – Gdybyście potrzebowali mojej pomocy…

- Poradzimy sobie – padła krótka, sucha odpowiedź.

- Och. – elf odwrócił wzrok. - W porządku. Rozumiem.

- To dobrze

- Pozdrówcie go ode mnie. Kiedy już się… przebudzi.

Kanafinwe rzucił mu pytające spojrzenie.

-Ojciec pewnie chciałby wiedzieć, że jestem cały i zdrowy. - wyjaśnił Fin. – Wyruszę najszybciej jak będę gotów, jeszcze przed wschodem słońca.

- Skoro tak uważasz…

Kano skinął mu głową na pożegnanie po czym wyszedł z komnaty zostawiając gościa samego.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

_To Carthage then I came_

_Burning burning burning burning_

- I co? Co on powiedział? Czego się dowiedziałeś? – dopytywali się jeden przez drugiego Ambarussa. Kano nie wyglądał na zachwyconego widząc wszystkich braci zebranych w komnacie chorego. Moryo siedział przy oknie i wdychał chłodne, wiosenne powietrze, cała reszta stłoczyła się natomiast wokół Maitimo, pożądliwie obserwując każdy jego ruch.

- Nie macie aby innych zajęć? – burknął na nich Kanafinwe, przysuwając sobie krzesło do łóżka. – Zostawcie go w spokoju, nie potrzeba całej naszej szóstki by go pilnować.

- Rad jestem widzieć cię w dobrym nastroju – zadrwił Tyelko. – Co się dzieje, bracie?

- Nic, jestem po prostu zmęczony.

- Rozmawiałeś z Finem?

- Musimy o tym teraz mówić?

Pozostali bracia wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia, po czym wbili wzrok w trzeciego co do starszeństwa w rodzinie Tyelkormo, oczekując od niego konkretnego stanowiska w sprawie. Elf westchnął zrezygnowany i zwrócił się do starszego brata.

- Kano - zaczął ostrożnie. – My też mamy prawo wiedzieć, co się z nim działo. Jest naszym bratem tak samo jak twoim.

- Wiem.

- Tak więc…?

- Po prostu nie chcę teraz o tym mówić.

- Czemu? – padło spokojne, rzeczowe pytanie. Elf spojrzał na pogrążonego w gorączkowym śnie brata, ale widząc że nie może użyć go jako karty przetargowej, stwierdził tylko:

- Są inne sprawy o które trzeba zadbać. Musimy się jakoś zorganizować, zastanowić się co robić dalej.

- Żeby myśleć co dalej dobrze byłoby wiedzieć co było wcześniej – zauważył całkiem przytomnie Tyelkormo.

- To nieprzyjemna historia.

- Spokojnie, możemy cię zapewnić, że nie spodziewaliśmy się przyjemnej –wtrącił ze swojego kąta Moryo. – Co ci powiedział nasz dzielny kuzynek, bracie?

Kano usadowił się wygodniej na krześle i swoim zwyczajem przyłożył dłonie do skroni.

- Nie odpuścicie, prawda? – upewnił się. Pięć par pełnych napięcia oczu tylko potwierdziło jego obawy.

Westchnął i – ani razu nie podnosząc głowy – zaczął relacjonować wcześniejszą rozmowę z Finem. Gdy wytłumaczył w jakich okolicznościach Maitimo stracił dłoń, Tyelkormo z całej siły uderzył pięścią w ścianę, a następnie jęknął głucho gdy uświadomił sobie że jest twardsza niż przewidywał. Bracia uciszyli go gniewnymi spojrzeniami i posykiwaniami.

- Solidarność solidarnością, ale nie musisz sobie masakrować ręki tylko dlatego że on jej nie ma – burknął ze swojego miejsca przy oknie Morifinwe. Najstarszy z braci potoczył po komnacie zrezygnowanym wzrokiem i wrócił do opowiadania historii.

- I co, zadowoleni? – spytał, skończywszy przemowę.

Bracia milczeli. Curufin siedział, wyłamując palce. Tyelko masował stłuczoną dłoń. Telvo przytulił policzek do rozpalonej gorączką dłoni Maitimo i zamknął oczy, a Pitya opiekuńczo objął bliźniaczego brata ramieniem. Nawet Moryo nie wiedział co powiedzieć, co akurat było dobrą stroną sytuacji.

- No dobrze- Kanafinwe wstał z krzesła i odchrząknął. – Czas tu zrobić porządek. Tak jak już wspomniałem: nie możemy tu się tłoczyć całymi dniami, Maitimo potrzebuje spokoju, nie może też zostać bez opieki.

- Co proponujesz?

- Ustalimy dyżury, Tyelko – odparł, przemierzając komnatę miarowymi krokami. – Po dwie osoby, będziemy się zmieniali co jakiś czas. Tak nam będzie łatwiej i nie będziemy robili sztucznego tłumu. W razie jakichś… problemów, jedna osoba będzie mogła zostać, a druga zawołać pozostałych.

- Brzmi sensownie

- Świetnie. W takim razie ja wezmę pierwszą zmianę.

Tyelkormo przyjrzał mu się uważnie, z troską.

- Jesteś tego pewien? - spytał. – Nie wyglądasz za dobrze.

- A ty masz stłuczoną rękę, idź sobie zrobić jakiś kompres, czy coś.

- Nic mi nie będzie – zaprotestował elf. – Bardzo chętnie z tobą zostanę.

- Curufin – zagadnięty natychmiast wbił wzrok w ścianę, najwyraźniej sądząc, że skoro on nie widzi starszego brata, to on również go nie zauważy i pozwoli mu zostać. – Pójdziesz z nim i mu pomożesz. A później sprawdzisz, czy Findekano ma wszystko czego mu potrzeba.

Nie byli tym zachwyceni, żaden jednak nie protestował.

- Pitya, Telvo – Ambarussa wciąż siedzieli na brzegu łoża, wpatrując się w twarz starszego brata i gładząc go po jedynej pozostałej dłoni. – Won.

- Ale..

- Już was nie ma.

Odpowiedziało mu pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie dwóch par oczu. Z niechęcią i ociąganiem rudowłosi bliźniacy oderwali się od nieprzytomnego brata i ze spuszczonymi głowami wymaszerowali na korytarz. Kano natychmiast zajął okupowane przez nich miejsce na brzegu łóżka. Nie śmiał pochwycić dłoni brata, po prostu siedział, uparcie wpatrując się w jego twarz. Maitimo drżał pod kocami, nie poruszał się jednak i nie odzyskiwał przytomności. Długie, rude włosy zostały pospiesznie i krzywo obcięte; kilka zlepionych potem, matowych kosmyków opadało mu na czoło. Czuwający odgarnął je szybkim, niewprawnym ruchem. Gorączka była znacznie wyższa niż wtedy, gdy Fin go przywiózł. Niedobrze. Kanafinwe zdjął kompres, który teraz był już zupełnie ciepły i odłożył go na bok. Na stoliku koło łóżka stała miska z zimną wodą, namoczył więc w niej świeży kawałek płótna i zaczął schładzać twarz brata. Nie zdawało się to odnosić większych rezultatów, skóra niemal parzyła przy dotyku.

Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy jeśli Maitimo umrze, uwalniający się duch spopieli jego ciało, tak jak to było z ojcem.

Niewola zmieniła go prawie nie do poznania. Nos, który prawdopodobnie został złamany podczas pobytu w Angbandzie nie zrósł się dobrze, pozostał ślad. Kości policzkowe rysujące się pod ściągniętą, przywodzącą na myśl pergamin skórą dobitnie świadczyły jednak o tym, ze ten elf był kiedyś piękny.

Maitimo. Idealnie ukształtowany. Nie bez powodu matka nadała mu takie imię.

Szkoda, że nie pozostał idealnie ukształtowany zbyt długo, pomyślał z goryczą Kano. Przypomniał sobie wcześniejsze słowa Moryo. „Kości i trochę rudych kłaków." Czy naprawdę to wszystko co przywiózł im Fin? Czy jest w tej skorupie coś więcej? Jest Maitimo?

- Wiesz, mogłeś od razu powiedzieć, że ci przeszkadzamy w umartwianiu się i mamy sobie iść

Kano aż podskoczył, słysząc głos za swoimi plecami. Zapatrzony w twarz starszego brata nie zauważył, że młodszy zrezygnował ze swojego miejsca przy oknie i podszedł. Zapomniał nawet, że Morifinwe został w pokoju.

- Po prostu nie ma sensu żebyśmy się tutaj tak tłoczyli.

- Tak, już słyszałem. Swoją drogą to urocze, że mnie nie wyrzuciłeś. Czuję się wyróżniony.

- Po prostu zapomniałem. Gorączka rośnie.

Kano usiadł obok niego i pogłaskał Maitimo po krótkich włosach.

- Fakt.

I wtedy ranny otworzył oczy. Wzrok miał półprzytomny, przytłumiony gorączką, z całą pewnością nie rozpoznawał braci. Przez chwilę leżał bez ruchu oddychając ciężko, potem jednak energicznie wyrwał dłoń z uścisku brata, zwinął się w kłębek i wydał okrzyk bólu. Morifinwe znów wyciągnął dłoń, żeby go jakoś uspokoić. Chuda, szponiasta ręka wystrzeliła w powietrze i trafiła prosto w jego policzek. Poszkodowany momentalnie odskoczył i zrobił kilka kroków w tył, trzymając się za miejsce, w które trafiła rozczapierzona dłoń rannego. Szeroko otwarte, ciemnoszare oczy były pełne zaskoczenia i niedowierzania.

Kano był ostrożniejszy. Próbował łagodnie przemawiać do brata i namawiać go do wypicia odrobiny wody, Maitimo jednak nie pozwalał się dotknąć. Wył i krzyczał i płakał miotał się po łóżku, próbując rozdrapać skórę paznokciami.

Krzyki i hałasy ściągnęły do pokoju pozostałych braci. Tyelko próbował przytrzymać rannego i uchronić do od zrobienia sobie krzywdy, poddał się jednak gdy kościsty łokieć prawie wbił mu się w oko. Ambarussa ze zgrozą patrzyli na to, co dzieje się z ich bratem.

- Co się stało? – spytał Curufin, wpadając do komnaty prosto ze swojej kuźni.

- No cóż – mruknął z przekąsem Moryo, przyciskając do krwawiącego policzka jeden z nasączonych wodą kawałków płótna. – Chyba właśnie to miał na myśli Fin twierdząc że „Maitimo się rozkręci".

Pracowali przy akompaniamencie niekończących się krzyków i jęków. Maitimo zdecydowanie nie był łatwym pacjentem. Płakał i błagał o pomoc, lecz gdy chcieli się zbliżyć i jakoś ulżyć mu w cierpieniu, odsuwał się od nich i bronił nogami i jedną pozostałą ręką, najwyraźniej szczerze przekonany że bracia chcą go skrzywdzić. Był przerażony, ale chyba nie bardziej niż oni. Telvo siedział skulony u wezgłowia łóżka, drżącym głosem szepcąc jakieś uspokajające słowa i bezskutecznie próbując przekonać brata do wypicia któregoś z ziołowych naparów przygotowanych przez Tyelkormo.

- Ta ręka nie jest problemem – stwierdził Kano, wskazując na obandażowany kikut.

- Nie, problemem jest ta druga i jeszcze do tego nogi – prychnął Moryo, zręcznie uchylając się przed kopniakiem. – Są wszędzie. Moglibyśmy go na przykład związać… - powiedział, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język.

Starsi bracia zmiażdżyli go wzrokiem.

Moryo, oszalałeś?! – spytał zupełnie poważnie Tyelko.

- Jeszcze nie, ale dobrze mi idzie – odparł. – Nie rozumiem, skąd on ma siły żeby tak wrzeszczeć.

Kano podszedł do okna by zaczerpnąć trochę świeżego powietrza.

– Świetnie, pół obozu stoi nam pod oknami.– skonstatował. – Najwyraźniej sądzą że go obdzieramy ze skóry i chcą popatrzeć. Dłoń nie jest problemem – kontynuował, ochłodziwszy się nieco. – Miał złamane żebra, które oczywiście też się źle zrosły. I ma coś z płucami, prawdopodobnie właśnie przez żebra. Ale na razie na to nic nie poradzimy.

Telvo jakimś cudem zdołał położyć na czole brata kolejny kompres i nie został przy tym uderzony ani podrapany. Trzeba zbić tą gorączkę zanim go zniszczy

- Co ty nie powiesz –Moryo podszedł do łóżka i zajrzał do miski. – Woda nam się kończy.

- Co ty nie powiesz – zaczął go przedrzeźniać Curufin. – Pitya poszedł do jeziora po więcej.

- I coś długo go nie ma – Tyelko zbliżył się do okna i zaczął rozglądać się po dziedzińcu w poszukiwaniu bata. Trudno było dostrzec czy się zbliża, choć czuwające elfy oświetlały najbliższą okolicę pochodniami. – Hej! – wrzasnął. – Pitya! Modlisz się o tą wodę, czy co?

- Czy co! –odpowiedział mu z ciemności starszy Ambarussa. W jego głosie brzmiała wściekłość. Po chwili dało się słyszeć jego kroki na schodach i skrzyp otwieranych drzwi. Młody elf stanął w progu ciągnąc za sobą wielkie wiadro.

- Dłużej się nie dało? – wrzasnął na niego Tyelkormo, na moment zagłuszając nawet jęki chorego. – Jakbym miał czas żeby czekać dziesięć lat na wodę to bym poprosił o pomoc wuja Fingolfina. Nie widzisz, że sytuacja jest poważna? Na co czekasz? Napełnij miskę.

Pitya niewiele myśląc napełnił drewnianą misę, po czym wylał całą jej zawartość na głowę awanturującego się brata. Telvo skulił się w swoim kącie przy łóżku, Moryo parsknął krótkim, nerwowym śmiechem, a Curufin spojrzał na bohaterskiego Ambarussa z wyraźnym uznaniem. Kano, pochylony nad najstarszym bratem chyba nawet nie zauważył co się stało. Miska została napełniona po raz drugi i ustawiona na stoliku, a starszy z bliźniaków wymknął się z pokoju, nie czekając aż Tyelko otrząśnie się z osłupienia.

- Jakby tego nie mógł wylać na tych tam, za oknem – burknął poszkodowany. – Byłby jakiś pożytek.

- No cóż, musisz przyznać, że zimny prysznic dobrze ci zrobił. – uśmiechnął się Moryo widząc jak brat próbuje ściągnąć z siebie lepiące się do skóry odzienie.

-Przezabawne.

Kanafinwe nasypał do miski z wodą trochę ziół, sprawiając że duszna komnata wypełniła się przyjemnym, świeżym aromatem. Ranny odetchnął głębiej i swobodniej, poza tym nie było jednak większej zmiany. Możliwość głębszego oddechu oznaczała głośniejsze wrzaski.

- Maitimo – młodszy Ambarussa bezskutecznie próbował nawiązać z nim kontakt– Nie bój się, to tylko ja, Telvo. Twój brat Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić, po prostu chcę żebyś się napił trochę wody. Musisz pić. Kano mówi, że musimy zbić gorączkę, wtedy poczujesz się lepiej. Proszę, posłuchaj mnie przez chwile, może…

- To na nic – uznał wzmiankowany odsuwając się od łóżka. – Nie pomożemy mu jeśli nie będzie chciał nas słuchać.

- Z pewnością byłby bardziej skłonny do współpracy gdyby nie uważał nas za koszmary przysyłane przez Nieprzyjaciela.

Tyelko i Curufin wymienili nieco zaskoczone spojrzenia.

- No co? – wzruszył ramionami Morifinwe. – to chyba dość oczywiste. Gdybym ja był Nieprzyjacielem też torturowałbym moich jeńców wizerunkami ich najbliższej rodziny, tak żeby wzbudzić strach, rozpacz i zatruć ich umysły.

- Jesteś odrażający – powiedział mu chyba całkiem szczerze Curufin.

Moryo zignorował go i przysiadł na łóżku, spoglądając na wijącego się wśród futer i koców brata.

- Jest gorzej, Kano.

- Nie rozumiem – mruczał pod nosem elf. – Kiedy Fin go przywiózł nie było tak źle.

- Ale teraz jest.

Odwrócił się urażony, próbując zidentyfikować autora wypowiedzi.

- Dziękuję ci bardzo, Tyelko – wycedził przez zęby. – Twoja bystra obserwacja wniosła bardzo wiele do naszej dyskusji.

- Kano…

- Może powinniśmy poszukać Fina?– zasugerował Telvo. Morifinwe zacisnął zęby.

- Nie

Kanafinwe podniósł się z łóżka i uważnie spojrzał na młodszego brata.

- Moryo, wyjdźmy na zewnątrz. Telvo, Curufin, Tyelko, starajcie się go jakoś uspokoić. Najlepiej byłoby go wykąpać w zimnej wodzie ale nie zrobimy tego kiedy się tak rzuca.

Nie czekał i nie obejrzał się nawet by sprawdzić czy brat idzie za nim. Wyszedł na korytarz i oparł się skronią o chłodną, kamienną ścianę. Moryo wyślizgnął się z komnaty i stanął obok niego; jeden kącik ust uniesiony do góry w parodii uśmiechu.

- I co się szczerzysz? – prychnął z irytacją starszy z braci, po czym przymknął oczy i znów oparł się o ścianę.

- Zastanawiam się, ile razy usłyszę dziś „Moryo, wyjdźmy na zewnątrz" – odparł posępnie brat.

- Tyle, ile będzie potrzeba. Telvo ma rację. Powinniśmy zawołać Fina. Teraz, zanim zdąży stąd odjechać.

- Nie – powtórzył Morifinwe.

- Dlaczego?

- Nieważne. Po prostu nie. Dajmy mu już spokój,

Opór był tak zaciekły i tak niepodobny do wcześniejszego rozdrażnienia osobą kuzyna, że Kano przymusił się do otwarcia oczu i uważnego spojrzenia na brata.

- O co chodzi, Moryo? – spytał tak łagodnie jak potrafił.

Morifinwe usiadł, opierając się plecami o ścianę. Przez uchylone drzwi słyszeli krzyki i jęki Maitimo i nieudolne próby uspokajania go.

- Krzyczy, jakby go czymś przebijano – powiedział cicho. – On umiera, Kano. Nic na to nie poradzimy, Fin też nie. Nie chcę żeby tu był bo po pierwsze to nasz brat, a po drugie… nie chcę żeby żałował, że go wtedy nie zabił. Wystarczy że ja tego żałuję.

- Moryo – Kano położył mu dłoń na głowie w opiekuńczym geście. – Pamiętasz co powiedziałeś wcześniej, po południu?

- Kości i trochę rudych kłaków, tak? – elf skrzywił się z goryczą na samo wspomnienie.

- Gdyby się okazało, że Findekano jest w stanie naprawdę przywrócić nam brata, zasłużyłby na twoją gościnę?

- Nie ufam mu– padła apatyczna odpowiedź.

- Nie masz obowiązku.

- Poza tym i tak nie byłby w stanie tego zrobić.

- Tego wiedzieć nie możemy. Idę po niego.

Morifinwe przez chwilę siedział nieruchomo, najwyraźniej bijąc się z myślami. Wreszcie, gdy brat cofnął rękę i ruszył przed siebie, zapytał cicho:

- Iść z tobą?

- Jeśli zechcesz.

Findekano przetarł oczy, widząc stojących przed drzwiami gościnnej komnaty elfów.

- Moryo? Kano? Co…? – stłumił ziewnięcie. Po poważnych minach synów Feanora szybko domyślił się w czym rzecz. – Co z nim? - Spytał, przygładzając rękaw pospiesznie założonej szaty.

- Źle – przyznał posępnie starszy z gości. – Nie chcieliśmy ci przeszkadzać i zakłócać twojego odpoczynku, ale…

- Chodźmy tam – Fin w pośpiechu związał włosy rzemieniem i całkiem już rześki i rozbudzony wymaszerował z sypialni. – Co się dzieje? – spytał, gdy przemierzali korytarze.

- Wrzeszczy – odparł krótko i treściwie Moryo

- Gorączkuje – uzupełnił wypowiedź brata Kano – To znaczy gorączkę miał cały czas, ale obudził się gdy wzrosła i teraz nie możemy go uspokoić ani w żaden sposób jej zmniejszyć bo dostał szału.

- A napary? Zioła lecznicze? – dopytywał się obudzony. – Nic nie działa?

- Nie mamy pojęcia.

Syn Fingolfina popatrzył na nich, pytająco unosząc brwi.

- Pewnie wiedzielibyśmy, czy coś działa, gdyby udało nam się to podać – powiedział jadowicie Morifinwe.

- Nie możemy go dotknąć i wysmarować niczym na złagodzenie bólu, bo się wyrywa, nie możemy podać mu leku na gorączkę, bo boję się, że się zakrztusi…

- …Nie możemy go związać, bo biorąc pod uwagę jego ostatnie przygody przemoc nie jest rozwiązaniem.

- Rzeczywiście – zgodził się Fin. Na jego twarzy pojawił się cień uśmiechu. – Przemoc nie jest rozwiązaniem. Wiesz, że masz coś na twarzy, Moryo?

- Bardzo śmieszne…


	4. Chapter 4

4.

- On chyba narodził się po to, żeby robić z nas głupców – powiedział z rezygnacją Moryo, patrząc jak kuzyn stopniowo uspakaja Maitimo. Owszem, nie przychodziło mu to łatwo, z trudem zmusił rannego do przełknięcia przeciwbólowego naparu, nie ulegało jednak wątpliwości, że zmusił. Leczniczy napój sprawił że – po gwałtownym ataku torsji – chory wreszcie się nieco uspokoił. Findekano przemawiał do niego łagodnie i nucił, głaszcząc po włosach i szyi a chory odpowiadał mu półgłosem, najwyraźniej zadowolony z obrotu spraw.

- Jak on to robi? – nie mógł wyjść z podziwu Tyelkormo Wraz z Morifinwe stal w drzwiach komnaty, przyglądając się scenie. Nie chcieli przeszkadzać przyjaciołom i podsłuchiwać ich, z poczucia obowiązku czekali jednak, aż któryś z braci pojawi się by odwołać ich z posterunku.

- Fin? Nie mam pojęcia. Może jednak trzeba było uciekać z Amanu przez Helcaraxe, też byśmy się nauczyli takich sztuczek.

- Szszsz – syknął Tyelko. – Miałem na myśli jak Maitimo to robi – wytłumaczył. – Wisiał na skale, został tu przywieziony na wpół żywy, wrzeszczał przez pół nocy a teraz jeszcze gada zamiast spać. Ja lecę z nóg,

Moryo również ziewnął i potarł oczy dłonią.

- Ciekawe o czym rozmawiają.

Syn Fingolfina nachylił się nad przyjacielem, chcąc dokładniej usłyszeć co mówi , po czym roześmiał się, odchylając głowę w tył. Maitimo, leżący z głową na jego kolanach i na wpół już senny uśmiechnął się słabo i oparł policzek na jego dłoni.

Bracia wymienili zdumione spojrzenia. Śmiech był ostatnią rzeczą jakiej spodziewali się usłyszeć tej nocy. A jednak usłyszeli.

- Momentami mam ochotę go zamordować – wyznał Morifinwe, wpatrując się w rudowłosego brata, który w towarzystwie przyjaciela wydawał się bardziej zrelaksowany, spokojniejszy.

- Fina, czy Maitimo?

- Najchętniej obu – odparł z krzywym uśmiechu. – Ale najpierw Nieprzyjaciela.

- Masz moje pełne poparcie.

- Wiem.

W milczeniu patrzyli na zapadającego w sen brata, modląc się, by taki spokój potrwał jak najdłużej,. W pewnym momencie Morifinwe szturchnął brata łokciem.

- Idzie Kano – szepnął. Starszy brat, gdy tylko przekonał się że sytuacja jest pod kontrolą, udał się na poszukiwania starszego Ambarussa. Młody elf po tym, jak wylał na brata miskę z wodą zaszył się gdzieś a z powodu zamieszania przez dłuższy czas nikt nie zauważył jego nieobecności.

- Nie wiedziałem, że to on ma nas zmienić – zdumiał się Tyelko, na widok tymczasowego przywódcy rodu. – Powinien odpocząć.

- Jeszcze trochę a sam zacznie wyglądać jak zdjęty ze skały, co nie?

- Świetnie, będą mieli z Maitimo płaszczyznę porozumienia i pozbędziemy się Fina.

Moryo uśmiechnął się, najwyraźniej zachwycony tą perspektywą.

-Pitya siedzi w sitowiu nad jeziorem i karmi kaczki– obwieścił Kano, podchodząc do nich i wbijając surowe spojrzenie w Tyelkormo. – Masz z nim porozmawiać

- Dlaczego ja?

- Bo ty na niego nawrzeszczałeś i wyprowadziłeś go z równowagi. Nie będzie ci robił wyrzutów – dodał nieco łagodniej. – Chce po prostu wyjaśnić tamtą sytuację i przeprosić.

- Coś takiego.

- Powiedział, że będzie tam siedział dopóki nie przyjdziesz i z nim nie porozmawiasz.

- Biedny Pitya – uśmiechnął się winowajca. – Chyba aż pójdę to zobaczyć. Dobranoc, bracie.

Kano i Moryo spojrzeli na siebie ze znużeniem.

- Przyszedłeś sobie popatrzeć na idyllę? – spytał Morifinwe, uśmiechając się półgębkiem. – Gaworzą sobie jak małe dzieci. A raczej gaworzyli – zajrzał do pokoju i skorygował swoją obserwację. – Wygląda na to, że nasz kochany braciszek zasnął.

- Wreszcie – uśmiechnął się Kano. Wyciągnął dłoń i delikatnie przesunął palcem po zadrapaniu na szczęce brata. – Nie powinno zostać śladu.

- Po tym nie – zgodził się Moryo, po czym rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na śpiącego Maitimo.

Starszy z braci uśmiechnął się smutno.

- Idź, najwyższy czas odpocząć. Będziemy potrzebowali jutro twojego bezcennego poczucia humoru.

- Skoro twierdzisz – młodszy ziewnął i przeciągnął się, próbując odegnać senność. – A ty? Nie idziesz spać?

- Posiedzę jeszcze trochę.

- Jak uważasz – westchnął i zrobił kilka kroków korytarzem. – Kano.

- Tak?

- Nie zadręczaj się za bardzo. Dobranoc.

Elf wzruszył ramionami i wślizgnął się do komnaty.

- Zasnął – powiedział cicho Fin, usiłując niepostrzeżenie wyślizgnąć się spod przyjaciela i ułożyć go wygodnie na łóżku.

- Pomogę ci – zaoferował się Kanafinwe. Przytrzymał brata tak, by jego wybawca mógł usiąść wygodnie na brzegu łóżka. Wciąż trochę gorączkuje – zauważył.

- Niestety. Za jakiś czas będzie powtórka z rozrywki. Rano gorączka jest wyższa.

- Podobno z nim rozmawiałeś?

- Jeśli można to tak nazwać. Jest półprzytomny, ciągle wydaje mu się, że jest w Angbandzie…Zacząłem mu opowiadać jakieś głupstwa, żeby się odprężył i zasnął.

Fin z niepokojem zerknął na kuzyna, który od dobrej chwili siedział nieruchomo, ze spuszczoną głową i bezwiednie głaskał ocalałą dłoń brata.

– Kano…? Hej, Kano, co się dzieje?

- Przepraszam, że zrywaliśmy cię w nocy – powiedział cicho zagadnięty. – Po prostu… nie wiedziałem co robić. Spanikowałem, jeszcze mi Moryo wyskoczył z jakąś gadką o umieraniu… To mój brat – jęknął cicho, spoglądając przez ramię na śpiącego. – A ja nie miałem pojęcia co zrobić, jak go uspokoić, jak mu ulżyć. Traktował mnie jak kogoś obcego.

- Obawiam się, że jeszcze przez jakiś czas tak będzie – powiedział poważnie Fin. – Musicie zdobyć jego zaufanie.

- A ty… Ile tobie to zajęło?

- Dwa dni. Ale wydaje mi się ze… że Moringotto nie wziął mnie pod uwagę. To znaczy – przełknął ślinę, szukając odpowiednich słów. – Jestem niemal pewien, że bardzo długo torturowano Maitimo o używając waszych widm. Przynajmniej tyle wywnioskowałem z jego bredzenia

- Moryo powiedział dzisiaj coś takiego – przypomniał sobie Kano. – Że na miejscu Nieprzyjaciela właśnie tak by zrobił.

- Moringotto z pewnością wiedział o tym… o tym, że spaliliście okręty – Findekano zająknął się, świadom tego że wkracza na niebezpieczne wody. - I nawet widząc że udało nam się przeprawić na drugą stronę morza raczej nie przewidział tego, że będę próbował odszukać Maitimo. Chyba tylko dlatego on tak szybko mi zaufał. Nie widział mnie w swoich koszmarach.

Kano wachał się tylko przez moment.

- Kuzynie, możemy mówić ze sobą szczerze?.

Elf spojrzał na niego,. W szarych oczach malował się wyraz łagodnego zaskoczenia.

- Tak… tak, oczywiście – zapewnił.

Kanafinwe skinął głową, po czym oparł brodę na zaciśniętych w pięści dłoniach.

- Im dłużej nad tym myślę, tym mniej pojmuję…- wyznał. - Czemu to zrobiłeś, Fin?

- Czemu go uratowałem?

- I, co bardziej mnie ciekawi, czemu nam pomagasz. Zdradziliśmy was, spaliliśmy okręty które miały po was wrócić. Litujesz się nad nami, okazujesz swoją wyższość czy chcesz coś tym ugrać?! – zakończył, zaskoczony nieco złością w swoim głosie.

Fingon uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem, jakby już od dawna spodziewał się tego wybuchu. Podniósł się i poszedł do okna. Noldorowie z obozu chyba znudzili się nasłuchiwaniem, bo na dziedzińcu było cicho i ciemno.

- Nie chciałem, żebyście odbierali to w ten sposób – westchnął. – Nie ukrywam jednak, że spodziewałem się tego po was i spodziewałem się, że będę musiał się przed wami tłumaczyć.

- To nie…

- Poszedłem szukać Maitimo i poszedłbym szukać każdego z was, gdyby on mnie o to poprosił. Tak po prostu.

- Nawet po tym co było Losgar? – padło pełne powątpiewania pytanie.

- Nawet– Fin odwrócił się do niego. Szare oczy były jasne, pełne powagi. I niemalże szczere. – Gdy już przeprawiliśmy się przez lód i dotarliśmy tutaj… gdy i doszły do nas pogłoski o tym, co się stało... Kiedy się dowiedziałem, że orkowie porwali Maitimo, byłem…- zawahał się. - Chciałem wam jakoś pomóc. Kiedy przesunęliście obóz, chciałem jechać na waszą stronę jeziora i zapytać, co mogę dla was zrobić.

- Czemu więc nie przyjechałeś? – padło spokojne, rzeczowe pytanie.

- A jak byś zareagował, gdyby tak się stało? – odparował Fin. Kano wykrzywił się w parodii uśmiechu.

- Powiedziałbym, że nie potrzebujemy twojej pomocy i żebyś się nie plątał pod nogami.

- …I nie wtrącał w wasze rodzinne sprawy.

- Właśnie.

- Straciliście ojca i porwano wam brata. Uznałem że to nie jest dobry moment żeby się wam narzucać i że skoro sami nie ruszyliście na odsiecz i nie zaczęliście się dobijać do murów Angbandu, to najwidoczniej nic już zrobić nie można. Nie porzucilibyście go przecież wiedząc, że jest szansa.

Kano odwrócił wzrok.

- Poza tym jakby to ująć…- kontynuował krewniak. - Atmosfera nie sprzyjała odwiedzinom.

- Wuj Fingolfin?

- Między innymi. W każdym razie z waszego zachowania wywnioskowałem że Maitimo jest stracony... Obserwowałem, jak wy siedzicie w swoim obozie a my w swoim. Zastanawiałeś się, ile wojska moglibyśmy wystawić przeciwko Angbandowi, gdybyśmy przestali się na siebie boczyć?

- Tak – Kanafinwe przełknął ślinę. – Myślałem nad tym, ale…

- Duma nie pozwala, prawda? – spytał ze zrozumieniem kuzyn. – Mój ojciec to samo. Wie, że spalenie okrętów było decyzją Feanora, nie waszą, ale nie zamierza wyciągnąć do was ręki, dopóki nie przeprosicie za nie-swoje błędy.

Odpowiedziało mu pełne irytacji prychnięcie.

- I właśnie dlatego – ciągnął Fin. – Doszedłem do wniosku że tylko coś bardzo głupiego i szalonego mogłoby spowodować, że się pogodzicie.

- I uznałeś, że to zadanie dla ciebie? – padło dość uszczypliwe pytanie.

- Pamiętasz wiadomość, którą ci przysłałem przez gońca, Kano?

- „Śniło mi się, że ktoś mnie woła, więc idę szukać go daleko, daleko za górami „– wyrecytował bez zająknięcia syn Feanora.

- I właśnie tak było.

- To znaczy?

Fin znów odwrócił się przodem do okna i zapatrzył w niebo. Aksamitna ciemność powoli ustępowała miejsca szarości.

- Śniło mi się, że słyszę jego głos, że on mnie woła. Kilka nocy pod rząd. Wydawało mi się… pomyślałam, że może to wola Valarów żebym ja poszedł, że nie jestem związany waszą przysięgą, więc może Władcy Zachodu mi dopomogą. Że jednak się nad nami litują i dlatego pozwolili m usłyszeć jego wołanie. Napisałem do was wiadomość żebyście byli w pogotowiu i wyruszyłem w drogę.

- Jeśli chcesz znać moje zdanie, to było wyjątkowo kretyńskie. Całymi dniami zastanawiałem się, co ci strzeliło do głowy, żeby tak nagle… Nie mogłeś napisać jaśniej?

-To i tak nie miało większego znaczenia – odparł z prostotą Fin. - Znam was i wiem, że bez względu na to, co bym napisał, i tak później zażądalibyście ode mnie tłumaczenia się z każdego słowa. Nie mówiąc już o tym, co byście mi zrobili gdybym pojawił się tu wraz z Maitimo niezapowiedziany.

Kano odkaszlnął i spojrzał na sylwetkę kuzyna widoczną na tle jaśniejącego nieba. Na swój sposób był pewien podziwu. Szalony, nadmiernie dramatyczny i uwielbiający podejmować niepotrzebne ryzyko Fin tym razem naprawdę sobie to wszystko przemyślał i naprawdę wiedział, czego się podejmuje wyciągając pomocną dłoń do synów Feanora. I na pewno, bez względu na to co mówił, nie zrobił tego ze zwykłej sympatii.

- Nie wierzę ci – powiedział szczerze. Plecy stojącego przy oknie elfa drgnęły – Nie wierzę, że to była tylko i wyłącznie przyjacielska przysługa. Jesteś życzliwy i nieco nieobliczalny, ale nie aż tak, by ryzykować życie dla kogoś, kto cię zdradził i porzucił.

- Nie – przyznał Fin.

- Więc czemu?

Elf odwrócił się i z bólem w oczach popatrzył na rannego przyjaciela.

- Chciałem.. musiałem się dowiedzieć – wyznał. – … Dlaczego to zrobił. Dlaczego nas porzucił, dlaczego na to pozwolił., dlaczego do tego dopuścił… Ufałem mu, byłem pewien że kto jak kto, ale on po mnie wróci. Musiałem.. chciałem.. miałem nadzieje, że się dowiem jak to było. Że kiedy mnie zobaczy i rozpozna, powie, że wcale nie chciał, że to było niezależne od niego, że próbował jakoś temu zapobiec…

Kano westchnął i ułożył dłonie w piramidkę. Tak się składało, że znał odpowiedź na wątpliwości kuzyna. Mógł się nią podzielić. Mógł dać mu to, po co przyszedł, uspokoić go, odwdzięczyć się za jego poświęcenie. I nie miał pojęcia, czy tak właściwie chce to zrobić, czy jego wstyd i rozgoryczenie nie są zbyt wielkie.

- Wtedy, w Losgar – zaczął niepewnie. Findekano odwrócił się w jego stronę z tym swoim idiotycznie uprzejmym, pytającym wyrazem twarzy. – Maitimo pytał o ciebie. Tuż przed spaleniem okrętów pytał ojca, czy jest dla ciebie przewidziane miejsce na pokładzie i kiedy po was popłyną. Ojciec go wyśmiał i wydał rozkaz podpalenia, ale Maitimo nie brał w tym udziału. Gdyby był w stanie jakoś temu zapobiec, pewnie by to zrobił.

Findekano uśmiechnął się ciepło i spojrzał na rannego, który spał skulony w kłębek pośród pomiętych koców.

- My braliśmy w tym udział – kontynuował niechętnie i nieco sztywno syn Feanora. Podszedł do stojącego przy oknie kuzyna.– Ja, Tyelko, Moryo, Curufin… Posłuchałem ojca, ale nie jestem z tego dumny, podobnie jak nie jestem dumny z tego ze zaniechałem ratowania Maitimo i powstrzymałem resztę. Przepraszam cię za Losgar i dziękuję za uratowanie brata. – lekko skłonił głowę w wyrazie szacunku. - W imieniu swoim i pozostałych

- Kano…- Fin otworzył ramiona i otoczył elfa serdecznym, braterskim uściskiem. – Już dawno przebaczyłem ci Losgar. Oferując pomoc żaden sposób nie miałem zamiaru uchybić twojej rodzinie, zawstydzić was ani okazać wyższości. Wybacz, jeśli tak to odebrałeś. Jesteś dobrym bratem, nie powinieneś mieć sobie nic do zarzucenia.

- Ale mam. Powinienem…

- Powinieneś się nim teraz opiekować najlepiej jak potrafisz. Nim i całą resztą rodziny. Odwiedzę was niedługo.

Kanafinwe odsunął się nieco i przytrzymał krewniaka za ramiona.

- Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, kuzynie – zacisnął zęby i zmusił się do ostatecznego odrzucenia dumy – Ty tak naprawdę nie chcesz go zostawiać, a my nie chcemy, żebyś odjeżdżał. Zostań. Jesteś nam potrzebny. Proszę.


End file.
